


【赫海】疼

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: ***2016年的赫宰和2006年的赫宰互穿***年轻的不那么坚强的小盒和年轻的一往直前的嘿嘿***故事内容纯属虚构，时间线混乱，与现实不符
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【赫海】疼

1、

“银赫呀，你没事吧。”

31岁的李赫宰迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，面前是一脸担忧的李东海。

确切地说，是年轻版的李东海。

他穿着蓝色的棉质睡衣，戴着黑色毛线帽，眉头皱着，一双大大的多情的眼中带着一丝无措，“银赫呀，我不是故意的，可是被枕头砸也不至于晕过去啊。”

21岁的李赫宰闭着眼睛挨了一枕头，痛得大叫一声，他恶狠狠地睁开眼，准备拿衣架严肃地教训一下始作俑者李东海，却被眼前的场景吓了个魂掉。上一刻还拿着枕头疯狂扔他的人，正躺在面前的病床上输着液，双眼紧闭，眉头皱在一起，看上去十分痛苦。

“东海，东海，你怎么了？”李赫宰压低声音轻轻地问，病人没有回答他。他站起来四处转了转，最后翻开了旁边的病历本。

李东海……重感冒……2016年……

什么2016年，今年不是2006吗？写错了？

2、

“所以说你不是2006年的银赫，是来自2016的李赫宰，正在服兵役？”穿得像个蓝精灵一样的李东海盘腿坐在床上，手里扒着刚从厨房偷来的橘子。

李赫宰点点头。

“你一睁眼我就看出来了，你的眼神不对。”李东海往嘴里塞橘子瓣，口齿不清地说，“银赫从来不用那种眼神看我。”

李赫宰又点点头。

李东海把橘子囫囵吞下肚，怀疑地瞪着面前的不速之客：“那你怎么来这里的？银赫呢？”

“我只记得我在病房里睡着了，一睁眼就到这儿了。至于另一个我，我也不知道。”李赫宰顶着数年前就被他本人和时代共同抛弃的杀马特发型，迷茫地摇头。没过几秒，他又痛苦地揪头发：“怎么办，东海还在生病呢，我想去陪他。”

“我生病了？另一个我生病了？”李东海一把扯住他的衣服，大力摇晃着，“那你得赶快回去啊，怎么办，我们一起想办法吧！”

李东海那双大黑眼珠骨碌碌转了两圈：“呀！刚才不是被我用枕头打了才穿越过来的嘛，我再打一下就能回去了吧！”他说完就拿起旁边的枕头狠狠砸了一把李赫宰。三秒后，目光涣散的李赫宰弱弱地拉住他的手：“东海呀，轻点儿，我现在这个小身板好像有点不禁砸。”

“嗯……赫宰……”病床上的人虚弱地呻吟着，李赫宰连忙凑近：“我在呢，东海，怎么了，要喝水吗？”李东海眼睛依旧闭着，仿佛没有听见他的话：“赫宰，我好想你，我生病了，你来看看我好吗？赫宰……”

李赫宰听得眼泪都要下来了，每天对他鬼吼鬼叫的小老虎，每天充满活力的咋咋呼呼的李东海，什么时候会用这么虚弱的声音说话了。他鼻子一酸，轻轻握住李东海空着的那只手，用从未有过的轻柔声音低语：“东海呀，我在呢，东海呀……”

床上的人艰难地睁开眼，滚烫的泪水滑落在他更加滚烫的脸颊上。刚才在梦里离开他的李赫宰正坐在他面前，握着他的手，面色忧虑。李东海忍不住绽开一个微笑：“赫宰呀……”

“是我是我，你有什么不舒服的地方吗，要不要喝水，我给你倒！”

李东海仿佛充耳不闻，只用含着泪花的双眼注视着他，笑容忍不住变大了点：“我刚才梦到你了，你背对着我走了好远好远，还说再也不理我了。”他说着，眼泪再一次滑落下来，却又固执地翘起嘴角，“原来梦是假的。”

李赫宰仿佛被什么东西堵住了喉咙，难受得要命，过了很长时间他才艰难地开口：“我不会不理你的，永远不会。”

李东海还是笑着：“永远是多远，赫呀。”

“到你嫌弃我的那一天为止。”21岁的李赫宰还是没忍住，悄悄抹了把眼泪。

3、

“到底怎么办啊，都打了十几下了，一点用都没有。”李东海气呼呼地说。

被狂揍一通眼冒金星的李赫宰脱力地瘫倒在床上，气若游丝：“东海呀，先暂停一下。”

李东海听话地扔开枕头，躺到了李赫宰旁边，脑袋倚在他肩膀上，喃喃自语：“我好想他啊。”

李赫宰听着好笑：“我不就在你面前吗？”

小老虎斜眼瞥他：“当然不一样啊，你是2016年李东海的赫宰，他是2006年我的银赫啊！”

“你真的很喜欢他啊。”李赫宰无意识地叹了一口气，语气轻到仿佛是自言自语。

李东海又是斜眼一瞥：“他也很喜欢我啊，我都知道的。”

李赫宰给李东海喂了水，又叫来护士换了吊瓶，李东海的精神好了很多，脸也没有那么烫了。李赫宰从旁边的果篮里拿了一个橘子剥开，仔细地把筋络撕去，正准备喂给李东海，又仿佛想到了什么，先塞到了自己嘴里。下一秒他就被酸到五官失控，整张脸都皱在了一起，他一下子跳起来，指着果篮骂：“哪个小兔崽子买的，也太酸了。”

李东海疑惑地看向他：“赫宰，狠起来连自己都骂吗？这不是你昨晚带过来的？”

嘴里还塞着酸橘子的李赫宰表情瞬间变了几变，精彩至极。他支支吾吾了半天，欲盖弥彰地大声回答：“一时着急忘记了嘛，哎呀算了算了，给你削苹果吃。”

“赫宰，你还记得入伍前我跟你说的话吗？”

“什么话？”

“我说我爱你，你还记得吗？”

咚地一声，李赫宰手里的苹果滚落在地，骨碌碌溜向了墙角。他难以置信地抬起头，眼里满是震惊。

李东海脸上的悲戚一秒转换成狡黠：“你不是赫宰，你是谁？”

李赫宰乖巧地坐在病床边，坦白了他的身份。李东海伸手去摸他的头发，语气里满是宠爱：“原来是小银赫呀，好久不见啊。你是怎么过来的？”

提起这个李赫宰就愤愤不平：“被东海打的！拿枕头砸我的头，特别痛！然后我就到这边了，绝对是他把我砸过来的！绝对是！他真是个暴力狂！”

他控诉着，脸上却藏着连他自己都不知道的一丝宠溺和甜蜜。李东海饶有兴致地盯着他看，很快把他盯到脸通红。

“东海，我不是说你，我是说他。”李赫宰不好意思地抠自己的手。

“嗯，我当然知道。就像你，虽然是我认识的赫宰，却不是我的赫宰。”李东海微笑着回答。

李赫宰踌躇着问：“你说你爱他，你是说真的吗？入伍前真的这么说了？”他装作一副不在意的样子，却被红透的耳垂出卖了。

李东海竖起食指遮在嘴唇上：“秘密。”

怎么2016年的李东海这么喜欢逗人玩的？李赫宰着急地站起身，却突然一脚打滑，脑袋撞上了柜子，顿时痛呼出声。

4、

“啊！”

蓝精灵不满地锤了身边人一拳：“鬼吼鬼叫什么！”

可怜李赫宰脑袋上的疼痛还没消除，腿上就又挨了一记，顿时话都没法说，哼哼唧唧地滚到床脚去了。

李东海坐起身，把同样穿着毛茸茸睡衣的朋友扒拉过来，盯着他看了两秒，极其自然地打了个招呼：“你回来啦。”

“嗯，我回来了。”李赫宰注视着他的李东海，突然张开双臂紧紧抱住了他，“我好想你。”


End file.
